1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a grill cleaning apparatus, and more particularly, a grill tool with a replaceable abrasive member.
2. Background Art
Grill brushes and scrapers are generally known in the art and are used to clean a grill surface that has become coated with soot, charred foodstuff, and other debris. Specifically, a grill grate, rack, or grid is in constant need of cleaning as food is cooked on the grill. Prior grill cleaning apparatus include wire bristles and metal blades used to remove debris from the grill surface. However, such prior apparatus quickly accumulate debris and become unsanitary during the cleaning process. In addition, such apparatus are difficult to clean and wear down upon repeated use.
Other grill cleaning apparatus utilize a removable brush or cleaning pad that can be cleaned or discarded and replaced with a special replacement brush or pad. Such apparatus that utilize a removable brush include bristles that are attached to a support structure, which is secured to a handle by screws or split-snaps. Prior apparatus that utilize a removable cleaning pad attach the cleaning pad to a handle via clamps that secure side portions of the cleaning pad. Such removable brushes and pads are specially manufactured, relatively expensive, an,d are generally not recyclable. Further, replacement brushes or pads often are not readily available, but are often available only at specialty stores or through catalogs.
An alternative grill cleaning apparatus comprises a crumpled sheet of aluminum foil wrapped around a napkin coated with oil. The crumpled aluminum foil and napkin is held by tongs and used to brush a grill surface. In addition, holes are poked through the aluminum foil to allow the oil to seep out and season the grill. Alternatively, a rolled up towel or napkin coated with oil is held by tongs and used to season the grill. Generally, tongs are an unwieldy means of securing a cleaning member such as a crumpled sheet of aluminum foil or a rolled up towel, because a user must apply sufficient hand pressure to securely retain the cleaning member and a back and forth force to clean the grill surface. Further, the tongs do not provide a satisfactory scraper blade.